Perspective
by Dream1029
Summary: Looking at First year through different perspectives. A different person tells each chapter. About dancing, crushes, relationships and other challenges they have to face in life. Quite similar to storyline of original TV show but added some changes to not make it exactly the same.
1. Chapter 1 When dreams become reality

Hey, this is my first time doing fan fiction, so I hope you like it. This story is obviously about Dance Academy. It is looking at 1st year through each character's perspective. So a different person tells each chapter. It has a very similar storyline to the original TV show but I added some changes to not make it exactly alike.

Chapter 1. When dreams become reality

(Tara)

Dear Diary,

It's actually happening.

I, Tara Webster am finally going to go to Sydney to maybe become a student in the National Academy of Dance. I've never been so excited, I know it sounds cliché but it's actually a dream come true. My dream has finally become my reality!

I am about to leave the farm and have already said goodbye to my friends at school. Everyone has wished me good luck. Hopefully that's enough to get me through the auditions. Since it is the National Academy instead of just a day of auditioning, it's going to take a whole week to finally choose the country's best ballet dancers.

I really hope I get in, it's all I've ever dreamed of. Ballet is my life. I've loved it ever since I decided to jump off a pile of hay when I was a kid. That sounds stupid, I know, but all I wanted was to fly. But that obviously didn't work, (of course I injured myself) so I decided to dance because it's the closest thing to flying.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I am now in Sydney. I was so happy when I saw the academy. It just hit me! This could actually be my new home. Let's just hope that I'll do well in the auditions. Fingers crossed!

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I don't think I started on the right foot. I already made a bad first impression by being late for my first auditions. I met this girl in class, Her name's Kat. She had her dirty blonde hair tied up in a very messy bun, blue eyes and a very bubbly personality. I also met Abigail. She looked like the ideal ballerina. She had her brown hair tied up in a very neat bun with a pink ribbon around it and noticed that she was the best at ballet. She will probably get into the academy. She seemed very nice and welcoming. And she also knows how much I want to get into the academy. She told me that if I wanted to get in, that I should try to stay away from Kat. I really like Kat, but if Abigail says who Kat really is, then I'll just have to avoid her for a little while, I have to focus on my auditioning.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

Abigail has been helping me with my ballet so the teacher can be impressed with my skills and talent. She is really sweet and such a good friend. I should thank her later.

I'm just wondering, why am I not spending time with Kat? She hasn't done anything wrong, and I will still put enough effort in my dancing. And anyways, Kat said I had to go to this party last night that was being hosted by some third years. There were quite a lot of people there that I had never met before. Kat introduced me to Sammy who is also auditioning. He has brown hair and is average height. He is a bit dorky and funny even though he doesn't try to be.

I also met Ethan, Kat's half brother. When I first saw him, he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had these beautiful, mesmerising blue eyes and had such a lovely smile. I couldn't take my eyes off him. When he introduced himself and took his hand out for a handshake, I was still staring at him and forgot to introduce myself. It was very embarrassing. People were noticing, and then when I realised the awkwardness, I quickly said my name. I think everyone just forgot about the awkward moment after a few minutes. Well, hopefully they did

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

Something weird happened today. I was just having fun with Kat and when I asked Abigail to join us, suddenly Kat stopped laughing and Abigail said that she had to do something. She didn't sound very real. I think it was just an excuse. Apparently Abigail and Kat don't have very good history between them.

Anyways, I got very embarrassed today, AGAIN! Miss Raine, our teacher kept picking on me in class about my technique and skill. I don't think she was very impressed. But who would? There are so many better dancers in the room such as Abigail and Kat. All I have to do is just try my best and work harder.

Abigail isn't helping me anymore and seems to be avoiding me. I don't know why. This isn't like her. Dad called me today. I miss him and mum very much. He told me that I shouldn't forget who I am and should show my courage and spirit. His voice just seemed to lift me up.

We came back in class and I don't know how but Miss Raine was nice to me and said that I improved very much. I was just probably in a better mood. I still am not fully sure if I'm going to get in. Today is already the last day of the audition week.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I got in. In got into the NATIONAL ACADEMY OF DANCE! I received the letter today in the mailbox and quickly opened it. I was literally speechless when I read that I got accepted.

I am both excited and scared. Yes I'm happy that I'm in but my view on what everything was going to be like in audition week was much different. Ballet was harder than I thought and making friends was difficult too. This is probably just a glimpse of what the rest of the year is going to be like. But I'm ready.

I know I am.

Love Tara


	2. Chapter 2 Should I be here?

Chapter 2. Should I be here?

(Sammy)

Date: 31/01/2010

Pros and Cons- Getting into the National Academy of Dance

Pros:

Dancing

I can now make real friends

No parents

Proves I'm good enough at dancing

Completed No. 2 on list of 50 things I want to do

Cons:

Dad

Need to still do good in academics

Dance belts

Pas de deux partner

By looking at my pros and cons list, I think I deserved to be in the academy. Found out today that my roommate is a girl named Kat. She seems fun but, I'm a guy! She seems ok with me sharing the room. Some girls are laughing at me because of this.

Date: 2/02/2010

My pas de deux partner is Abigail. I don't think I really like her. At the audition she said that I have clammy hands! And plus, Kat doesn't seem to like her.

Date: 3/02/2010

Kat and Tara are awesome. But, I've decided to have more guy friends, mates because Kat and Tara don't believe that I have a girlfriend named Mia. Wait until she arrives…

Ahhhh, Abigail drives me crazy. She is very rude and is mean to both Kat and Tara. And all she does is focus on ballet. People say I have no life, meet Abigail and tell me what you think.

Date: 6/02/2010

Tara likes Ethan. Ethan is a boy in 3rd year who happens to be half brother of Kat. Straight away I knew it by the way she looked at him. I told her to avoid falling for him. For Kat, this has been hard. All her best friends seem to fall for the same guy, Ethan. Obviously, Tara tried to deny it.

The teacher keeps telling me to wear my dance belts. I hate them. But the worst thing of all right now is that I'm at the bottom of the class. Miss Raine doesn't think I'm good enough so she has forced me to wear pointe shoes. Pointe shoes are GIRL SHOES! Now every boy in 1st year is making fun of me. Calling me names like "Twinkle Toes!" So I decided to paint spray my shoes black. They look much better, much more masculine. No more twinkle toes. Still worse in class though. Should I be here?

Do I deserve this?

Am I good enough?

Why did I even get in?

These are all the questions running in my head right now. I just felt like writing them down. But seriously, why am I still here? When I should be in a normal school failing rugby or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3 Week 2 Week 1 all over again

I added a few things that weren't really in the TV show, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 3. Week 2= Week 1 all over again

(Tara)

Dear Diary,

It is already the 2nd week but it still feels like the first. I was feeling happy on the first day, but soon I wasn't when I found out that I'm literally the worst in year. No, I am probably the worst dancer that has ever been accepted into the academy.

This week at the end of the first lesson, Ms Raine asked me to stay because she needed to talk to me about something. Once everyone had left, she said that I was behind everyone in technique and that I was very lucky to have gotten into the academy. She told me that I have potential and was given 1 week to see if I had was a better dancer but obviously I wasn't. Therefore, I couldn't wear my pointe shoes until I was ready and she said that she would be organising a third year student to tutor me. Well since I'm the lowest in the class, the only way I can go is up. So, maybe I have something to look forward to.

Love Tara

Dear Diary

Found out that my tutor is Ethan Karamakov, Kat's half brother. I don't know if I should be happy or not, because I like him, but he already knows I suck at ballet. The only person I have told about the tutoring was Abigail. I told her because I can trust her but didn't feel comfortable in telling her that I have this huge major crush on him. The only person who knows about this is Sammy who was intelligent enough to figure it out himself. I don't want to tell anyone else about my extra lessons because people will think that I don't deserve to be here or look at me differently because I'm so bad that I need tutoring.

Anyways, nothing else has happened this week, but Sammy is always worrying about his grades and how well he has to do well in all his subjects.

I'm feeling a little homesick though; I really miss my parents even though it has only been like 2 weeks.

Love Tara.

Dear Diary,

I just remembered that Kat and I jumped off a dock. It was like 15m high! Apparently it has been some tradition that each year, 2 first year students from the Dance Academy have to jump off the dock into the water. I was so freaked out! But when I came out of the water, Ethan was there. I probably should have worn better underwear.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

Right before entering the dance studio, I hear Abigail talking about me. Everyone was probably stretching, getting ready for class to begin. She was talking about how sweet I was and everyone agreed. She then said, "but it's just so sad, I feel so sorry for her". Everyone was confused to what she was saying. And to actually think that I could trust her!

She then started talking about that I needed tutoring because I wasn't good enough. Kat was puzzled, as she didn't know about the tutoring. Abigail then babbled on that she was surprised that Kat didn't know since it was her brother who was teaching me. I just couldn't believe it! I never would have known that Abigail was like this if this didn't happen.

I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I came into the room full of anger telling Abigail that I had heard the whole conversation. She tried to steer off the topic, but she couldn't. With failure of changing my mind, she told that I couldn't hold something like that for too long and it would eventually have come out, and that if I weren't going to accept that I should leave the academy, she would go to the teachers recommending them to rethink about their decision of letting me in. Before continuing about how I'm just some country girl whose technique can only be compared to a 5 year old, I smacked her face with my pointe shoes.

Even though I would never do that to anyone again, I was surprised by how nasty and hurtful someone like Abigail could be. I don't know whom to trust now that everyone knows about how poor my dancing skills are and that I made the wrong choice of being friends with Abigail in the first week.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I've now realised that Kat and Sammy are my true friends. I've realised how kind they are and how easy it is to be around them. They aren't like Abigail. I know that I can trust them.

So right now, I haven't really moved forward, I've stayed the same; I'm still the worst in my class, but I'm getting there.

Love Tara

If you're wondering where some characters are, don't worry; they are coming into my story soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Committing to Ballet

This chapter is shorter than usual. You will see that my story is a bit more jumbled up or different to the original storyline as I may have moved some events later and moved some events earlier so that I can write different diary entries by different people and because I don't want to make it exactly the same as the show.

And to remind you, this is my first time doing fan fiction so I am not really good at this. This is not my best, but there is going to be more coming from Abigail later.

Chapter 4. Committing to ballet

(Abigail)

14th February 2010

Although everyday I do cardio, normal classes and extra practices in the studio, this weekend is special because Paige is coming to stay with me. It has been like 5 months since I've seen her and I'm so excited! I've planned everything with her.

15th February 2010

Paige arrived yesterday and all she wanted to do was spend time with Sammy and Kat as if I didn't exist. My family had always liked Kat. Sometimes I thought Paige liked Kat more than she liked me. I planned to do cardio and she could watch me train and practice my ballet but instead she wants to go to Luna Park and eat massive amounts of fairy floss and go a billion rollercoasters.

I don't understand these people. Everyone in our year. They all don't deserve to be here especially Tara. I put all my effort into ballet and all they do is party and act like a bunch of idiots.

17th February 2010

Paige had already left last night. I was so freaked out when I thought I lost her. I got very frustrated at her, but I am glad that we sorted it out before she was to leave. Now I have to focus on ballet partly because my pas de deux partner is dreadfully terrible at ballet and he needs to improve.

20th February 2010

I've realised that there is no one right now in the academy that I could see as a friend. I should socialise more and make new friends.

Wait. Did I just say that?

No, no, no, no, no. I need to focus, focus and focus. I should be cheering with joy now that I'm doing privates with Ms Raine which shows that I'm the best in all classes (except hip hop, but like that counts).


	5. Chapter 5 The New Guy

Chapter 5. The New Guy

Dear Diary,

Today's entry is just going to be devoted to Ethan Karamakov.

ETHAN KARAMAKOV

Third year student from the academy

After the first time I saw him, my heart started beating differently. He looked so handsome with his long, smooth hair and deep beautiful eyes. He always walks and never looks back and acts as if everyone is following. I just can't stop thinking about him. And I swear that he smells like Christmas.

But you see negative is that I have to focus on dancing and Kat.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

In class, I learnt that James, my pas de deux partner had injured himself over the weekend so he won't be able to dance for at least a few weeks. So I don't know who is going to be my new pas deux partner? I'll found out in the afternoon. Apparently there is some new guy coming to the academy today, so it's probably going to be him.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

So I think I have reached the most high of embarrassing moments.

Today, during our break, I didn't know where Ethan was, so I went to get a shower back at the boarding house because I got so sweaty from our hip hop class. Coincidentally, Abigail was also taking a shower. She took way too long and I think she did that on purpose to irritate me. So I went to check if anyone was using the boy's bathroom and there wasn't so I decided to use it since no guy was there. It was only until I had stripped off to only my underwear that I saw someone standing in front of the door.

It was a guy around my age, though I had never seen him before.

It was a guy! And I was standing there only in my underwear and I forgot to lock the door! How stupid was I! He was shocked to see me but was also laughing from what he had just seen. I quickly took the towel to cover myself up.

The boy had tanned olive skin and brown eyes. He was average height and size but I don't recognise him from anyway. I asked, "What are you doing".

He said, " Shouldn't you be doing that in the girl's bathroom?"

I didn't know what to say, I just mumbled about how no one was using it and that a girl was in the girl's bathroom and that I didn't wanted to be late for class but needed a shower.

He just kept chuckling and repeatedly showing that smirk of his. He asked if I always did this to get attention from boys. I could tell he was rude, egotistical and bad mannered so without answering his question I left the room and went straight to my bedroom. So now, I'm going to stay here writing to you and hoping that I will never have to see that guy again and that I will forget about how much I had just embarrassed myself.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I went back to class ready for pas de deux, thinking that I had forgotten about what had happened before (but seriously, it was still in my mind). Miss Raine had told me to stay on the side until my new partner would arrive. Then while everyone was practicing with their pas de deux partner, I saw Miss Raine go the entrance door of the studio. I knew she was talking to the new guy but couldn't really see him because Miss Raine's back was blocking my view.

Miss Raine came to me saying that my new pas de deux partner, Christian had arrived. The boy then entered the room.

It was him. I had seen him before, earlier in the day; the guy with the smirk, dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin; the guy who was standing there while I was just in my underwear. That was him. This guy was going to be my new pas deux partner. 'Great'.

He noticed who I was. He said, "Ahhh, so training bra is my pas de deux partner'. I felt very offended by what he had just called me. Then I made a fool out of myself trying to prove that it was ok to be a size lower than average and that I wasn't there to impress him by stripping off and that my voice wasn't high pitched.

I really hope James gets better because I don't think I can survive another day with that rude and arrogant Christian Reed.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

Sad News. James won't be able to come back to the academy as he really injured himself. He says he's ok, but I don't think he is. If I injured myself and wasn't allowed to dance anymore, I wouldn't know how to continuing living my life. And to make the situation worst, it means the rest of the year spent in pas de deux will be with Christian. Wish me luck.

Love Tara


	6. Chapter 6 Bunheads and Ballet

Chapter 6. Bunheads and Ballet

(Kat)

I don't know why I even bothered doing this, but apparently it is good to keep a diary from what Tara says, so here I am writing about my pathetic life in the academy.

Ballet is seriously harmful, I think I'm going to die of boredom but luckily Tara and Sammy are there. Hip-hop is the only decent thing; actually it's really fun. Umm, Christian is pretty cool but he won't tell me why he got into the company, it's not as if he wanted to but I think he is like holding a secret or whatever. I haven't heard from mum or dad for about a month but like that's a surprise. My dad is always doing some new performance that he is choreographing and mum is always talking about ballet and her 'brilliant life in the brilliant company'. She never has time for me, she was only happy that I got into the academy.

Hey, so I don't know if you are supposed to right bad stuff in diaries but what a coincidence that Tara likes Ethan! Wow, never guessed that every single, (seriously single) girl would fall for him. She is just lucky to have such a nice friend because I told her that I wouldn't tell Ethan and yes, Sammy knew about this already and didn't tell me

Ok, so miss Betty Bunhead, Abigail, is just being the normal annoying person she always is. She just can't find herself to sign a piece of paper so that Tara and I can be roommates. Arrrrrrrr! So here is a list of strategies we had decided to use and all seem to fail!

1st strategy- It's simple. Just ask.

2nd strategy- Rearrange her room by making it look like some granny's house. Take off all her trophies on the shelf and replace them with antiques and freaky dolls.

3rd strategy- Make her room as messy as possible. And also unhygienic. Like really DIRTY! Step on her bed, but Sammy's gross leg hair on her bed, etc.

4th strategy- Invite Kat (me) every night and be as annoying and loud as possible until late.

So those were the strategies we used and none, yes NONE had worked. We are still in the progress of thinking of the most effective and successful strategy of all to make one person, yes only one (Abigail in this case) to sign the room change sheet!


	7. Chapter 7 Sammy is the Man!

This chapter is a bit short but please note that i'm not the best writer, this is my first fanfic story

Chapter 7. Sammy is the Man!

(Sammy)

7th March 2010

Sammy Lieberman officially doesn't have to wear pointe shoes anymore! Now no girls are making fun of me except the fact that they think Mia is my imaginary girlfriend. Yesterday, I discovered that dance belts aren't actually that bad. I had to go shopping for them but I think the lady working there had a thing for Christian. I'm getting better in class, hopefully not still at the bottom. Though, still dad thinks all this is worthless and that I should be focusing more on my academics. He hasn't been talking to me much.

8th March 2010

I am starting to not hate Abigail as much. I still don't really like her, but I don't know why she just drives me crazy! And plus, she is really mean to everyone especially Tara. I don't understand why she is like this to Tara, probably just her normal nature.

To think about, maybe Christian could be my mate. He's really cool and yeah, he is definitely not a girl. Other girls then, won't see me as a sensitive guy. Anyways, I need to study hard for our history test coming up.

11th March 2010

Mia has visited me as a surprise. She says she misses me heaps. Now everyone can see that my imaginary girlfriend, Mia is actually real. She has been on exchange for quite a while and I haven't seen her for like 4 months. Everyone seems to like her heaps, which is good.

Apparently we are watching a ballet performance tomorrow. Mia seems excited and I heard that Abigail also wants to see it but she doesn't have any tickets.

13th March 2010

So funny news, well actually not so funny, Mia and I broke up. Yeah, but Abigail went to watch the show still without me.

Umm, Tara and Christian really get annoyed at each other. They always seem to argue and Christian always teases Tara but honestly it's kinda fun to watch. Can't ever imagine them ever actually liking each other as friends. Haha, but they are both really awesome.


	8. Chapter 8 Trust

based mostly on episode 4 season 1 but added some changes

Chapter 8. Trust

(Tara)

Dear Diary,

So today, Patrick said that we were given the rest of the day off because apparently our class hasn't been working well together. Kat and Sean's task is that they can switch roles but one person has to be blindfolded at all times. Abigail and Sammy's task is hilarious! They have to be tied up together for 24 hours! Hahaha, I'm trying to hold in all my laughter because it had to be Abigail that Sammy was paired with for 24 hours!

Anyways, I'm with Christian and we have to ask 20 questions each and answer them truthfully. Like I want to know anything about Christian.

Ethan still sees me as a little kid, but I'm going to show him that I'm not. I heard that Damien Lang is in town. He is the only one I knew before I came here because he is from countryside as well.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

So Christian has decided by himself that we aren't going to do the task. He thought it was lame so he ignored it and went to go to the beach to the skate park. He was being rude to me, so I was spending time with Kat and Sean. I have no idea where Sammy and Abigail are. Probably Abigail forcing him to the studio so that she can workout.

Kat just came in and said we are going to the beach as well. Maybe I can find Christian there so that we can actually do our homework task!

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

I was playing a game with Ethan, Kat, Sean and some other third years at the beach and realised how little time I had left to do our work. I knew soon that it was going to get dark and that Christian wouldn't do it at the boarding house since he believes he has better things to do. Therefore, I decided to go look for him. I found him at the skate park and told him that we had to do our task that Patrick has given us. He didn't enjoy me asking him questions so with only answering like 1 question not even properly, he leaves and doesn't tell me where he is going. I found it weird that he went to a floral shop and he came out with a beautiful bunch of flowers. He then kept moving. I followed him and eventually saw that he was going to a cemetery. He suddenly stopped and placed his flowers on a gravestone. I knew that the Christian knew this person unless why would he put the flowers there. I asked him who she was. Christian told me that it was his mother. That was the first question I knew he answered truthfully. He told me that his mother died from being very ill. We continued asking questions while walking to the boarding house, he told me that he has an older brother living in Broken Hill and some other interesting stuff that I never knew about him before. To think about it, he isn't as bad or as rude as I thought. Yeah, he may not be the sweetest guy, and I don't like him enough to be a friend, but I think I judged him way too quickly. He seems different, and I don't know why, but I want to learn more about him. I understand why Patrick did this. It was so that we can trust each other. This would help improve our dancing. But to think overall, we need to gain trust because these are the only people we can rely on at our time in the academy, even when we don't want to or think we don't need them.

But what is super funny is the fact that Abigail and Sammy were only supposed to be tied up for 2-4 hours not 24. Hahha, it still makes me laugh every time I think about it.

Love Tara

Dear Diary,

Ethan is still ignoring me. A weird thing is that Abigail keeps wearing this long-sleeve crossover top over her leotard. It looks fine to me, but she has been wearing it for every lesson even when it's not cold. Ms Raine tells her to take it off and she won't. I don't know what is going on with Abigail but it's not like it involves me. Oh, and I got in deep trouble because rumours were spreading that Damien Lang and I were dating. I thought it was ok cos then Ethan will see me as a more mature person, but it got very out of hand. Now I understand it was my fault, and I realise how immature and stupid I actually am. Christian and I don't really talk together but he seems to be nicer to me. I don't mind him anymore.

Love Tara

Ok, so that was chapter 8. so excited for next, it's Christian's POV. half of the stuff in the next chapter is all from me, all created these scenes. They weren't featured in the actual show. I'll love more feedback.


	9. Chapter 9 Different

Hey guys, sorry haven't updated for a while, just had a few busy weeks. Christian doesn't keep a journal or diary or anything like that, but instead he writes letters to his mum. When he goes to the cemetery, he reads out his letters at his mother's grave. He writes everything to his mum, and after he reads it, he then burns away the letters so that no one can know about what he thinks or says in the letter except his mum (who is actually dead). (This isn't actually in the TV series but I wanted to add this)

Chapter 9. Different

(Christian)

Dear Mum,

The academy is pretty lame but the people there aren't actually that bad. Kat and Sammy are pretty cool and funny and Tara's ok. I feel like I need to get out of this place or I'll soon become a person like Abigail who obviously don't have any life outside the 'pretty ballet land'. It's weird to have not seen Aaron or Kayla for ages. No one knows about the robbery at the service station and I don't want any to.

A surprise to me is that they added hip-hop to the curriculum. That's pretty fun and the teacher's cool. Though, the food here is crap. Sammy isn't as bad as I thought. He is still weird but he's a good friend.

Ethan and I have been training in the mornings. He thinks he's fitter, stronger and better than me. He better watch out cos I'm gonna prove him wrong.

Christian

Dear Mum,

So one night, I went late skating around the city. When I was walking back to the boarding house I saw someone. There was a person at the gazebo on the hill I always past. It was a girl dancing. When I moved in a bit closer I was surprised to see it was Tara since she was also breaking curfew. It looked nice seeing her dancing in the gazebo on the hill in front of the Harbour Bridge at night. I don't know why but her dancing kind of made me happy. She dances so gracefully. That time, it reminded me of you. I think it was because of the way she dances, just like you. I could see that she dances with her heart.

That's why she got into the academy. Not because of her technique or skill, because the emotion and expression she shows through her dancing. I just realised that now. Even though she needed tutoring, the reason she got in was because she always lets her heart out when she is dancing. Some of the best ballerinas in the academy can't do that through their dancing, but she can.

About two minutes later, when she had stopped dancing, she saw me. She must have thought that I was a creep or something. I tried to stay cool and act like it was nothing. I asked her if she had checked the time because it was getting pretty late in 'Tara time'. She just mumbled about how she just wanted to get some fresh air and I could tell she was shy. Never would imagine that out of all people Tara would be a shy, kind of nervous person. I always pictured her as the annoying, childish, high-pitched ballerina in the training bra kind of girl. She was obviously different to what I generalised her to be. We just walked back to the boarding house and went to sleep. Luckily, the lady in charge of the boarding house didn't catch us coming in late.

Christian

Dear Mum,

I think I looked at Tara too quickly. She isn't as bad as I thought she would be. Seeing her that night, made me realise that there is something special within her. I don't know what it is yet, but I just saw it and actually

felt it.

Last night we had pizza. It was pretty fun and the pizza guy Kat knew was pretty cool. Apparently he's some pop music star. Who has ever heard of a guy named Myles Kelly? Like who?

And to make this week less boring than it was last week at the academy, I finally started to fit in. Well, I feel like I have, but no one still knows about the robbery and I want to keep this secret as long as I can.

Christian

Hey Guys, that was the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. Most of it is pretty made up because Christian is a difficult character. In the show, he doesn't open up very much and it's hard to see what he is thinking sometimes. So I just created my own little chapter story here. I'm not certain when I'm going to upload the next chapter for this story, but I'll try to do it and upload it soon.

Anyways, please read my other story I have uploaded called Hate but Hidden Love. It's based on Abigail and Sammy. Don't read it if you haven't finished season 2. But if you have, I would love to have you guys read it and give me your own reviews and comments cos I don't have any yet. I kept it as a story just in case I want to add more stuff, but I'm probably just going to leave it as a one-shot. Hope you have been enjoying reading my un-professional fan-fiction .


	10. Chapter 10 What is wrong with me?

Chapter 10. What is wrong with me?

(Abigail)

15th April 2010

Recently, I really hate what I'm seeing in the mirror. I don't know why but I look fatter and my chest is gigantic. My body is not developing well. I am going to be a principal dancer, which means I need a flat chest and long skinny legs. The nurse keeps telling me that its natural, but its certainly not, especially because of my future ambitions.

18th April 2010

Pas de deux is dreadful. Sammy can never pick me up! Miss Raine said I was a sack of potatoes. Imagine how I felt. Anyways, it's not true, right? Though, never thought that Sammy could be so nice. I know I always insult him and treat him pretty badly most of the time, but he's kinda sweet and caring. Overall, I actually think that he is the most decent guy I know in the academy.

22th April 2010

Miss Raine has been getting angry with me for wearing a cross-over/cardigan over my leotard. She's says it's not cold, but I feel more comfortable wearing it, and why can't I? It's a free country and I'm still wearing the leotard. She's says its not part of the uniform but I ignored her which meant I had to go to the academy nurse. Again, the nurse just told me that my body was developing but I know it isn't. My body was getting fatter. I need to go on a diet.

It's not just the nurse bugging me, Sammy has noticed my strict diet and keeps worrying about me, but I told him to back off. He isn't my mother and this is my life and my body!

23RD April 2010

I don't understand why Tara was put in the same private classes as me. She doesn't even try half as hard as I do and she's always hanging out with Kat or basically does nothing. Is it because Tara is now number one in our class? It can't be, she still does tutoring! It is because my dancing skill or technique is getting worse, or is it because of my body?

So you can see that to save my position I firstly needed to work more in my pas de deux routine. Sammy and I have been practicing on some weekday nights in the studio, to keep up with the class. Again, he continuously asks if I have eaten something, and I keep saying yes! I had salad in the morning. He gave me a sandwich after our session, but obviously I didn't eat it, no carbs after 3pm!

26th April 2010

So today it was Saturday, and I would be going to the studio, but it has been closed for a renovation. I was going to find another place to practice dancing or maybe go to a gym but Sammy just wouldn't let me. And I also felt a bit bad for being so tough on him recently. He has actually improved a lot so he deserves the weekend off at least. Sammy suggested that we go watch a movie, but I've never been a movie fan. Though, I didn't want to spend the day hearing Kat and Tara laughing hysterically and being silly, so assumed that going with Sammy would make my day better. I hope the movie won't be boring!

28th April 2010

Sammy and I went to watch some comedy movie on Saturday. It wasn't boring but it wasn't the best. I actually felt quite comfortable on that day. If I'm honest, I've always had trouble socialising with people. With Sammy, it is a bit easier, but I'm not saying were good friends. I mean, he spends so much time with Tara and Kat. Kat and I don't have the best history. The next day, I stayed at the boarding house and I played my first video game. Well actually I played hundreds of video games with Sammy. I never knew how competitive video games were until now hahahaha.


End file.
